The present disclosure relates to an automatic cleaner.
Cleaners may suck and remove a foreign substance from a floor. Recently, automatic cleaners for performing an automatic cleaning operation are introduced. Automatic cleaners are moved by driving force of a motor to suck and remove a foreign substance from a floor.
Such an automatic cleaner includes a bumper for absorbing a shock, and a sensor for sensing a shock. The bumper absorbs a shock generated when the automatic cleaner collides with an obstacle such as a wall. The sensor senses a movement of the bumper absorbing the shock, so as to substantially sense the obstacle.
However, such automatic cleaners have the following limitations.
First, automatic cleaners include a bumper for absorbing a shock, and an elastic member for elastically supporting the bumper. Thus, the number of components is substantially increased, and manufacturing processes are complicated.
Elastic force of the bumper is increased to improve shock absorbing efficiency. To this end, for example, the bumper may include an elastic member having a high coefficient of elasticity. In this case, as elastic force of the bumper is increased, shock sensing efficiency of a sensor may be degraded.
In addition, since the bumper is disposed on the exterior of the cleaner, exterior and aesthetic quality of the cleaner may be degraded.